Mision extravangante
by Hana Copt
Summary: Los shichinintai han aceptado una misión por unas cuantas monedas porque el trabajo escasea y la prostitucion no es una opcion, pero esta mision les costara mas que ninguna otra.
1. una nueva mision

CAPITULO UNO 

**Misión extravagante**

Viniendo del horizonte y riendo, venían siete personas, al ver sus siluetas no les veías formas, o por lo menos a algunas de ellas.

Del otro lado se venían un montón de soldados en sus caballos y haciendo retumbar el suelo por un camino de tierra.

Los dos grupo se encontraron y después de cruzar algunas palabras, la batalla comenzó y las cabezas comenzaron a salir volando y luego aparece ese fondo negro, y líneas rojas se trazan impidiendo ver la masacre.

- Bueno muchachos – dijo el joven de trenza mientras se ponía el arma de exagerado tamaño es su espalda – es hora de irnos.

- Sabes, hermanos – dijo un calvo – creo que estos hombres solo iban de paso

- No, yo los mande – dijo un señor que salto detrás de un matorral, vestía armadura de general – quería poner a prueba su fuerza.

- Hemos participado en muchas batallas nunca perdemos tenemos nuestro prestigio – dio el chico de trenza.

- Es cierto! Oh cielos, pobres hombres murieron sin razón, en fin, nuestro señor terrateniente quiere verlos, si me hacen el favor de seguirme, tu chico de trenza y tus demás compañeros.

- Me llamo Bankotsu, estúpido, y eso va para la escritora esto también.

Caminaron un tanto mas, se cansaron, se subieron en Ginkotsu, luego entre todos cargaron a Ginkotsu y después de muchas millas, llegaron a un enorme castillo.

- Hemos llegado – dijo el general – por favor pasen, mi señor los esta esperando, solo el líder por favor.

- Si, como sea – dijo Bankotsu entrando al lugar.

El lugar olía a incienso y detrás de una cortina de esas de palitos había un señor barbón y la poca luz le ensombrecía el rostro.

- Bienvenido, chico de trenza.

- Mi nombre es Bankotsu, y que es lo que quiere con nosotros.

- Bueno, la misión que quiero para ustedes, no es de lo que acostumbran hacer, pero se les pagara bien.

- ¿y que es?

- Lo que quiero es que vallan al castillo de los Takanaya y traigan a mi hija, claro en el tiempo que vallan pueden hacer las misiones que acostumbran y no perderán nada, que dicen?

- No importa cuanto nos tardemos?

- bueno, les mido como máximo un año

- Esto, necesita ser discutido, porque no nos das un a habitación y le decimos mañana.

El terrateniente les dio la habitación mas grande y Bankotsu contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido.

- Pues yo no quiero – dijo Jakotsu – si quieres que vaya el mismo.

- Si, pero dijo que nos pagaría bien y que aparte podemos hacer de las otras misiones – dijo Renkotsu.

- Yo digo que aceptemos, además la época de guerra esta terminando y ya no hay muchas misiones – dijo Mukotsu

- Bueno, aceptaremos, así que preparen sus cosas para irnos mañana.

- No tenemos cosas.

Xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

NA: Bueno, no se si les guste, si les gusta dejen review si no, dejen review, y si les da igual, pues también dejen. XD

Bueno, lo voy a continuar aunque pocos lo lean.


	2. Primer tramo

NA: Hey! Gracias por leer esta cosa. 

Youki-Neko-Gami: Bueno, ya nada mas porque tu lo lees lo voy a seguir, y como es eso de las cosas, eres un loco(a) , que cosas andas pensando! jajajajaja

CAPITULO 2 

**EL PRIMERO TRAMO**

Al día siguiente Bankotsu hablo con el terrateniente y le dijo que aceptaban su misión.

- Excelente! – exclamo el terrateniente – les daré unos caballos y...

-No, nada de eso – dijo bankotsu – iremos a pie y quiero que nos den ahora una parte del pago.

- Ah! Pero por supuesto.

El señor dio unas palmadas y salieron tres hombre cargando un enorme cofre y lo pusieron pesadamente en el suelo, luego, abrieron el cobre y adentro había un saquito y se lo dieron a bankotsu.

- ¡¿qué! – exclamó Bankotsu – solo esto, y para esto hacen tanto show, son unos tarados.

Y dicho esto tomo su saco y se fue maldiciendo.

Llamó a los demás para prepararse para irse y una vez que todo estuvo en orden comenzaron su viaje, un largo viaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A ver, hermano Bankotsu, dime otra vez ¿por qué aceptamos esta misión? – preguntó Jakotsu

- Para darle sabor a esta historia – respondió Bankotsu.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Porque no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, además estábamos en quiebra.

Después de eso, siguieron caminando en silencio, largas horas, hasta que Mukotsu rompió el silencio.

- Saben – dijo – ahora que hemos tenido todo este tiempo libre me eh puesto a pensar que no deberíamos ser tan sanguinarios, y que solo deberíamos matar a los soldados y dejar a las mujeres, niños y ancianos en paz.

- Sabes Mukotsu – le respondió el líder – voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso, y la próxima vez, tu matas a los civiles.

Y Mukotsu agacho la cabeza y siguieron caminando en silencio, la noche comenzó a caer, y decidieron quedarse a acampar a orilla de un río, prendieron su fogata y durmieron.

X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano.

- Miren, traje algo para comer – dijo Suikotsu arrastrando un oso.

- hay, que asco - exclamó Jakotsu.

- Deja eso – dijo Bankotsu – ya casi llegamos a un pueblo, comeremos allá.

Así que los 7 caminaron y caminaron hasta el pueblo, y entraron a un pequeño local.

- Somos demasiados – dijo Bankotsu, a ver, tres de nosotros se va y se come el oso.

- Yo no, verdad? – dijo Jakotsu.

- Claro que no, respondió – Bankotsu – será, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, y tu Renkotsu.

- Crei que solo serian tres – dijo Renkotsu- además yo traigo el dinero.

-¿Qué, ¿por qué, damelo – ordenó Bankotsu

Renkotsu le dio el dinero y salieron a comer su oso.

Adentro quedaban Jakotsu, Bankotsu y Suikotsu.

- Bueno, ahora si, ordenen lo que quieran.

Momentos después los tres tenían mucha comida en la mesa y Bankotsu se lamento que sus compañeros no pudieran disfrutar de esto, pero cuando vio por la ventana vio como los cuatro de afuera se divertían mucho y disfrutaban su comida.

- Seguro fingen – dijo Bankotsu.

- Pues yo creo que no, además Kyokotsu come cosas mas asquerosas así que ese oso debe ser un manjar – dijo Jakotsu

- Tu que crees, Suikotsu – le preguntó Bankotsu volteando hacia él, pero solo quedaba la silla tambaleándose y cuando volvió a mirar afuera Suikotsu se había reunido con los demás.

- Son unos malditos desagradecido y desleales. Bueno solo quedamos tu y yo, ¿no, Jakotsu?– dijo volviéndose hacia su compañero que se sentó rápidamente.

- Si claro, claro, que malos- dijo Jakotsu, y luego dio un largo trago a su bebida para no dar más explicaciones.


	3. Una noche mas, porfavor

Na: Disculpen ustedes la demora, pero aquí esta su esperada continuación.

CAP ITULO 3 UNA NOCHE MAS, PORFAVOR!

Mas tarde, cuando se reunieron otra vez Bankotsu les dio una regañiza.

- Pero, no entiendo – dijo Renkotsu - ¿a que viene el regaño? Nosotros solo estuvimos afuera como querías.

-Hay! Olvídenlo – respondió – ya mejor vamonos, que no tenemos todo el tiempo.

- No, vamos a quedarnos una noche – dijo Jakostu – dicen que esta ciudad tienen muchas cosas interesantes a esa hora.

- De acuerdo – dijo Bankotsu después de pensarlo un momento – pero solo una noche.

Renkotsu fue asignado para buscar una buena posada con corralón o establo para Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu, lo cual fue un problema porque la mayoría ya estaban ocupados o había borregos, y como Kyokotsu era alérgico a la lana, (le salían puntitos rojos por todo el cuerpo, le salía pelo en las orejas y le crecía un pie mas que el otro) no podía quedarse ahí.

Pero finalmente encontró uno libre, algo sucio, pero como él no se iba a quedar allí no le importó.

Al oscurecer muchos puestos se iluminaron dejando ver extravagantes mercancías, como pedazos circulares de madera, con una pelota amarrada por el centro con una hilo elástico. O como guantes gigantes con forma de puño pero con el dedo índice levantado.

Jakotsu recorrió todo el lugar, desde la venta de gelatina hasta el rodeo en donde participó y se llevó el segundo lugar aguantando 40 segundos arriba de un caballo salvaje, porque el primer lugar estuvo 2 horas.

Bankotsu simplemente se sentó a ver un concurso de comida, donde el primer lugar murió mientras comía pero nadie se dio cuenta hasta la premiación.

Renkotsu fue a una exposición de armas, espadas y paliacates.

Suikotsu solo fue tranzado por un sujeto de juegos de azar que estaba a la mitad de la calle. Y claro que el tipo no se quedo sin sus arañazos.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron con jaqueca y con moretones que no sabían ni de donde habían salido, pero lo mas extraño que es que Mukotsu había regresado con mucho dinero.

- ¿De donde sacaste todo eso? – le preguntó Bankotsu.

- Me lo gane en un juego de canasta – respondió Mukotsu.

Pero lo que sucedió en realidad fue que Mukotsu había decidido ir a una casa de diversiones para hombres (no sé si me entiendan, yeah) pero era tan horrible que las tipas decidieron pagarle para que se fuera.

Por fin después de alistarse salieron del loco pueblo que ya había regresado a la normalidad, ningún juego extraño, ni puesto loco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y mientras caminaban y la tarde caía Mukotsu vio una abeja que se le acercaba y es su afán de alejarla pues esta no se iba, retrocedió y retrocedió y tropezó con algo y cayó en una zanja, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la cabeza le reventó, todos saltaron hacia atrás asqueados.

- Bankotsu! mira lo que sucedió - exclamó Renkotsu

-Bueno, estas cosas suelen pasar- respondió Bankotsu - déjenlo ahí, ya vendrán los buitres,

- Hay! Pobre Mukotsu - dijo Jakotsu - pero tuvo un final mas digno de lo que yo pensaba

Kyokotsu le lanzó una delicada flor al cuerpo de Mukotsu y ahora los 6 guerreros siguieron su camino, un camino que parecía nunca terminar, y no había nada alrededor, no árboles, no piedras, nada, solo el sol ardiente sobre sus cabezas.

- Hay que buscar donde descansar – dijo Jakotsu – estoy muy cansado.

- Si, Bankotsu-oniisan - dijo Suikotsu - así no llegaremos vivos

- No sean mariquitas - respondió Bankotsu - sigan caminando, no falta mucho para el próximo poblado

Y así continuaron, durante casi cuatro horas mas, sin comer ni beber nada, solo caminar

y mas adelante, vieron una hermosa ciudad, los 6 corrieron hasta alli, pero al llegar la ciudad se desvaneció, pues solo había sido un espejismo

- Maldita sea! - exclamó Suikotsu - maldita, maldita sea!

- Cálmate!- dijo bankotsu sin darle importancia - si no te parece, porque no cavas para encontrar agua

Suikotsu no lo pensó dos veces y con sus garran empezó a rasguñar el suelo

- Oye, suikotsu - dijo Jakotsu – ten cuidado.

y cuando menos se lo esperaba una enorme cantidad de agua salió de agujero con mucha presión, lanzando a Suikotsu muy alto, hasta perderse de vista

-Wow ! vieron eso? - exclamó Bankotsu - lo vieron?

- Pero, hermano Bankotsu - dijo renkotsu - no crees que Suikotsu muera con eso?

- Bueno eso nunca lo sabremos - respondió - bueno tomen agua que tenemos que continuar.

Todos bebieron hasta saciarse, y luego llenaron una vasija y la pusieron sobre ginkotsu

Volvieron a retomar su camino, y cuando

- AHHH! exclamó Jakotsu - mi tobillo!

-¿que sucedió? - preguntó Bankotsu

- Me tropecé con algo, no se que, pero me duele mucho

- Te llevo, vamos

Y por fin, después de mucho trabajo llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad


	4. Una ciudad mas, una visita mas

NA: Hay perdón por tardar tanto, jeje, Cap 4 OTRA CIUDAD OTRA VISITA 

Allí se detuvieron, y esperaron un momento, para ver si no era una ilusión, pero la ciudad no desaparecía, así que no lo era.

Entraron y toda la gente los veía, y los niños corrían a su casa y se cerraban puertas y ventanas.

- te dije que te cubrieras la cara – le dijo bankotsu a Kyokotsu.

Y éste al escuchar eso, se fue corriendo con la cara entre las manos, para que no vieran sus lagrimas, pero a causa de esto, tropezó y cayó en una zanja, rompiéndose el cuello

- rayos, ¿de donde salen tantas zanjas?- exclamó Bankotsu

Y a unos cuantos pasos de allí un señor avanzado de edad cavaba con pico y decía "Cava por aquí, y por allá, una zanja por aquí y otra por allá"

- hagámonos tontos – dijo Bankotsu viendo el cuerpo de Kyokotsu, y como que no lo conocíamos, así no tenemos que hacernos cargo del cuerpo.

Y así lo tuvieron que hacer, y mejor se metieron a un puesto de Ramen, donde se sentaron y pidieron uno para cada uno.

Bankotsu dejo con cuidado a Jakotsu sobre uno de los bancos.

Y los cuatro que quedaban comieron su ramen, que estuvo exquisito como el manjar de los dioses.

- bueno, eso es todo – dijo Bankotsu – nos vamos.

- Oiga- dijo el que atendía el puesto – no me ha pagado.

-ah! Es cierto - respondió – Renkotsu, págale.

Entonces, como Renkotsu no tenia nada de dinero, le tuvo que das sus zapatos y algunas de sus armas

(Que, Creían que iban a matar al del puesto?)

Pero cual fue su sorpresa ala ver a Kyokotsu allí todavía vivo.

- Pero como paso eso? – preguntó Jakotsu

- Recuerda que Kyokotsu no es un ser tan humano – dijo Renkotsu

- Creo entonces que abra que buscar una posada con corralón entonces – dijo Bankotsu sin darle mucha importancia a lo que pasaba, como siempre - y mañana temprano nos vamos, así que lo que tengan que hacer ahorita, y toman lo que crean que necesiten para el viaje- y luego se metió en una posada.

- ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Jakotsu a Renkotsu

– no lo sé, yo iré a comprar algo de comer para el camino, tu... no sé, has lo que quieras – y diciendo esto Renkotsu me metió a una tienda.

- maldita sea - dijo Jakotsu - ¿ y ahora que voy a hacer? No puedo caminar.

Entonces Jakotsu miró a su alrededor y vio una "clínica" y cojeado se dirigió hacia allá, esperando que le pudieran curar su pierna

- Hola? – dijo Jakotsu entrando cojeando a la clínica, pues no se veía a nadie - ¡hola!

- Oh, Un paciente – dijo una vocecilla de hombre pero chillona.

El hombre salió de atrás de una cortina, tenia el cabello rubio, corto pero muy esponjado, era de piel blanca, el rostro era liso y muy cuidado al igual que sus manos.

- A verrrrr! – exclamó el medico - ¿qué es lo que tenemos? Oh! Un tobillo torcidoooo, ¡¡¡Enfermera!

De una puerta salió una mujer muy grande y gorda, maquillada hasta mas no poder, y dijo:

- Llamó usted- su voz era gruesa para ser de una mujer.

- Pon al paciente en la camilla por favor.

La enfermera levantó fácilmente al desconcertado jakotsu y lo acostó en la camilla. En doctor se sentó a un lado, y apretó bien fuerte el tobillo lastimando de Jakotsu, quien gritó de dolor.

- ¿Duele? – inquirió el doctor con tono infantil.

- ¿Esta seguro de que usted es medico? – preguntó jakotsu

- Pero claro, ahora te dejare con Mimiko la enfermera porque yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo el doctor y luego se dirigió a la enfermera- dale un masaje como tu sabes – y salió de la habitación.

Mimiko se sentó donde antes había estado el doctor y comeos a sobar el tobillo de Jakotsu, quien se quejaba a cada rato, luego tomo una pomada y se la puso, volvió a sobarlo, luego le puso una venda y Jakotsu se sintió mejor casi de inmediato, esa enfermera tenia manos mágicas.

- Ya esta – dijo la enfermera, y luego se le quedó viendo a Jakostu – Creo que eres un chico muy lindo – le dijo mientras le ponía algo de cabello detrás de la oreja – sabes, creo que doctor tardara en regresar.

Jakotsu se quiso levantar de un salto, pero la molestia del tobillo se lo impidió... lo que pasó después; bueno digamos que llegó a la posada despeinado, sudando frío y temblando, y no quiso decir nada, solo se acostó echo un ovillo.

A la mañana siguiente Bankotsu se levanto en perfecto estado, y bajó las escaleras.

- Oigan. Jakotsu, Renkotsu ¿dónde están? – los llamo Bankotsu – No me hagan ir a buscarlos.

Bankotsu salió a la calle, pero no había ni un alma, ninguna excepto las de sus compañeros muertos.

- Porque Bankotsu? – dijo el fantasma de Mukotsu – como nos hiciste esto.

- Nosotros te éramos leales, ¿cómo pudiste? – dijo el otro fantasma de Kyokotsu

- Ahora no estamos mas, nos mataste,

- Yo no hice nada- respondió Bankotsu- fueron ustedes de tarados, que se andan cayendo.

Los fantasmas se voltearon a ver uno al otro con miradas de afirmación y de estar de acuerdo y se dieron cuenta de que lo que decía bankotsu era verdad, habían sido ellos.

- Oye, Bankotsu, despierta ya! – exclamó una voz familiar y luego sintió un chorro de agua helada. – Ahhhgg! Maldita sea.

- Ya es medio día – dijo renkotsu – no te levantaste, y tu eras el que quería ir temprano

**- **Cierto, bueno, ¿donde están los demás?

- Bueno, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, están muertos, y Suikotsu desaparecido

- Es cierto, saben, creo que esta es la misión mas peligrosa que hemos tenido, ni siquiera

cuando atacamos un país entero nosotros solo (así o mas presumido?) Bueno ahora si ya vamonos.

Salieron de la posada y vieron a Ginkotsu afuera.

- Ah! Ginkotsu – dijo Bankotsu – creí que estabas muerto también, que bueno que no fue así.

Entonces los tres guerreros se subieron a Ginkotsu, para continuar su camino, pero Jakotsu no hablaría en casi todo el camino.

- Arre! Ginkotsu! – exclamó Bankotsu – tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a nuestro destino

Los guerreros salieron del pueblo y al mirar hacia atrás, vieron como se desvaneció el pueblo

- No me digan que ese fue un espejismo también – dijo Renkotsu sorprendido – pe... pero fue tan real.

- ¿qué acabas de ver? – dijo bankotsu.

- Si, pero...

- si se desvaneció era porque era un espejismo.

Pasaron 2 dias mas y vieron a lo lejos la ciudad a la que estaban destinados a llegar. Por fin acabaría esta loca misión, bueno, al menos la mitad.


	5. Encuentro y tragedia

CAPITULO 5 

**ENCUENTRO Y TRAGEDIA**

- Que bueno – dijo Bankotsu – al fin llegamos, solo un poco mas y...

Pero las palabras de Bankotsu fueron interrumpidas al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme risco que entorpecía su camino, y al mirar alrededor no vieron puente alguno, ni forma de llegar al otro lado .

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, hermano Bankotsu? – preguntó Renkotsu.

- Bueno, que tal si Ginkotsu se pone de puente y...

- No, solo perderíamos a otro miembro del equipo.

- Bueno, no te pongas sentimantal, rodearemos la montaña y ya.

- ¿montaña, querrás decir risco.

Y como no tenían otra opción, así lo hicieron, empezaron a caminar al lado de la gran caída para poder pasar al otro lado.

Caminaron un poco más, a lo lejos parecía haber algo parecido a un puente y se dieron prisa, pero parecía que nunca se acercaban y en el camino llegaron a un hermoso lago.

- ¡Que bien! – exclamó Bankotsu – aquí acamparemos.

- Pero apenas es medio día – reclamó Jakotsu.

- ¿Y eso que? – respondió Bankotsu – pocas veces encuentras un lugar así.

Como a todos les daba igual se prepararon para pasar el día y la noche ahí. Solo dejaron sus cosas tiradas por ahí.

Para pasar el tiempo y para limpiarse de las malas experiencias vividas Jakotsu fue a ver si había peces en el lago y al acercarse al agua, vio algo en ella, pero no dentro del agua, sino un reflejo de algo en el cielo y antes de poder reaccionar algo cayó al agua empapándolos a todos.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué fue eso! – exclamó Bankotsu - ¡¡Jakotsu! ¡quiero una explicación!

- ¡No me grites! – respondió jakotsu - fue algo que cayó en el agua.

- ¿Qué? En el agua

Bankotsu se acercó a ver si lo que decía su compañero era cierto, y en efecto, lo que habia caido estaba vestido de verde, tenia cabello parado y la cara pintada de verde.

- Suikotsu! – dijo Bankotsu – estas vivo! Yo me preguntaba qué había sido de ti, quiero decir, volaste tan alto, wow, oye ¿nos viste desde allá arriba? ¿nos viste pequeños como hormigas? Eh? Oye, Suikotsu contesta.

Pero el cuerpo flotante no se movía, entonces Bankotsu lo agarró y lo llevo a las orillas del lago y le dio una patada para que escupiera toda el agua.

Suikotsu comenzó a toser y abrió los ojos.

- ¿quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Suikotsu? - ¿qué le hacen a un pobre doctor como yo?

- Mas bien, que no le vamos a hacer – dijo jakotsu

Y Suikotsu comenzó a llorar.

- No! ¿Porque a mi? Debi haber sido herrero como decía mi madre. ¿qué hice? yo he sido bueno

- Ya llorica – le dijo Renkotsu – no te vamos a hacer nada, solo vuelve a ser el hermano que conocemos y ya.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa Bakotsu golpeo a Suikotsu con su alabarda con la seguridad de que despertaría como el Suikotsu que conocían.

Pero en ves de eso, Suikotsu se quedo allí inmóvil

- Creo que lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte – dijo Jakotsu – debiste ser sutil, yo lo hubiera sido.

- Cállate – respondió Bankotsu – seguro que cuando despierte será el de antes.

- ¿El de antes del golpe o el de antes de que volara?

- No molestes – respondió Bankotsu – Mira, ya esta despertando.

- ¿dónde estoy? – Suikotsu comenzó a reaccionar – maldita sea, me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes quien soy? – preguntó Jakotsu inclinándose sobre él.

- Ojala no – dijo Siukotsu mientras lo empujaba para levantarse.

- Perfecto – dijo Bankotsu – ya eres el de antes, bueno, entonces continuamos el viaje – ordenó Bankotsu.

- Pero dijiste que acaparamos aquí – dijo Renkotsu que traía un montón de leños, tantos como para construir una casa – y ahora quieres continuar, pero ya se hizo tarde, y ahora si debemos quedarnos.

- ¡Aquí el que da ordenes soy yo! Y dije que nos fueramos.

Y repelando los 5 guerreros continuaron el camino mientras la noche caía. Y a lo lejos se escucharon a los lobos aullar.

- Que miedo – dijo Jakotsu mientras se agarraba del brazo de Bankotsu.

- No pasa nada – dijo Bankotsu – cualquier cosa la matamos al instante.

El bosque estaba oscuro, las sombras de las noche cubrían todo, en los árboles se veían horribles formas y caras distorsionadas en los troncos y los matorrales se movían de vez en cuando, dando paso a ardillas, conejos y uno que otro extraterrestre que hacia que Suikotsu gritara y saltara a los brazos de Renkotsu y a veces al revés.

- Ya, no sean maricones – dijo Bankotsu.

- ¿Cómo dices hermano? – dijo Jakotsu

- Nada, que continuemos.

Y así, a tientas continuaron su camino en la oscuridad, muchas veces tropezaron y se tenían que abrir paso con sus armas. Pero aún así, chocaban con los árboles y en una de esas cuando atravesaban un matorral un animalejo mordió a Renkotsu.

- ¡¡Ayy! – exclamó – ¡Maldición! Ya me mordió algo – y lleno de frustración sacó su bazuca y disparo y el bosque se empezó a incendiar

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres un estúpido! – le gritó Bankotsu – vamos corran.

Las llamas los alcanzaban lentamente y ellos corrían rápido para alejarse del peligro, hasta que Ginkotsu quedó atorado en una maraña de ramas.

- ¡¡No! ¡¡Ginkotsu! – gritó Renkotsu regresándose para salvarlo.

- ¡No, déjalo! – gritó Jakotsu mientras lo alcanzaba y lo jalaba para el otro lado.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No, Ginkotsu, él no quiere morir, ¿verdad, Ginkotsu?

- No, no, no – fueron las últimas palabras de Ginkotsu antes de quedar cubierto por las llamas.

Jakotsu tuvo que llevarse a Renkotsu casi arrastrando, mientras gritaba y una vez que estuvieron en lugar seguro Renkotsu cayó de rodillas al piso, levanto los brazos y la cara al cielo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ginkotsuuuu!

- Has que se calle – ordenó Bankotsu a Suikotsu y éste le dio un golpe con un tronco.

- Ya solo somos cuatro, ya que Mukotsu, Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu están muertos – dijo Jakotsu.

- Pero yo estoy aquí – dijo Kyokotsu, - no morí.

- Es verdad- dijo Jakotsu – que bueno por ti, ¿Quieres jugar Go?

Y la noche prosiguió tranquila, los 5 guerreros que quedaban dormían apaciblemente, pero pronto amaneció y... tuvieron que dormir con la luz del día.


	6. El castillo Takanaya

NA: Disculpas por tardar tanto, pero ya saben es mejor tarde que nunca, o no? Y gracias Youki-Neko-Gami, por tus comentarios y a su hermana, que espero sigan por aquí, bueno vamos con el Fic Capitulo 6 El castillo Takanaya 

- Bankoootsu – el muchacho escuchaba una dulce voz de mujer que lo llamaba – ven, ven con nosotras.

Bankotsu vio a su alrededor, vio que sus compañeros dormían, y a lo lejos vio a la persona que lo llamaba.

- Bankotsu, sígueme.

- Espera – dijo Bankotsu - ¿quién eres?

Nuestro querido personaje no pudo resistirse y fue hacia donde la voz, pero la mujer se alejaba mas y seguía llamándolo, y en un momento estaba perdido en el bosque, y frente a él había una cueva, y claro, tenia que ir a meterse en ella.

- Hola – dijo Bankotsu.

- Hola – respondió el eco.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- respondió el eco

- Si aquí no hay nadie me voy – dijo Bankotsu

- Si aquí no hay nadie te vas, pero aquí si hay alguien- respondió el eco

Bankotsu se sobresaltó por la respuesta y volteo hacia atrás, no vio nada. Y cuando volteo la mirada. ¡Allí estaba! Una mujer impactante, era la mujer mas horrenda que Bankotsu hubiera visto jamás, y ésta con un cuchillo afilado corto a Bankotsu su trenza y luego en un grito amenazante la mujer abrió su boca exageradamente grande y escupió en el muchacho.

- Nooooo, aléjate, perra. – gritó Bankotsu - ¿qué has hecho?

- Que grosero, es que de otra forma no te despertabas. – dijo una voz conocida.

Bankotsu se levantó de un salto, vio que Jakotsu lo había despertado con agua, y lo primero que hizo fue ver si su cabello estaba bien, y suspiró aliviado al ver que todo había sido un sueño.

- Es muy tarde, Bankotsu – dijo Renkotsu - apenas y llegaremos hoy, si es que no nos encontramos con un inesperado acontecimiento.

- ¿Y la comida? – preguntó Bankotsu.

Renkotsu le aventó un pescado frito, claro que Bankotsu se quejó porque eso era muy poco, pero no había nada mas, pues todo se lo habían comido ya.

Nuevamente y otra vez siguieron su camino llegaron a un puente algo viejo donde podían por fin atravesar el acantilado.

- Por fin podremos llegar al otro lado – dijo Bankotsu – a ver, Kyokotsu ve tu primero.

- No, peligroso – dijo Kyokotsu.

- Si, se ve muy mal ese puente, tal ves deberíamos seguir buscando donde atravesar. – dijo Renkotsu.

Discutieron un momento, Suikotsu decía que no fueran cobardes y que atravesaran de una vez, pero Jakotsu y Renkotsu decían que no, Y así estuvieron un rato que si iban a atravesar que si no, que era mas rápido porque ya no tenían tiempo que perder, o que era mejor llegar vivos y tarde que nunca. El tiempo pasaba y Bankotsu decidió poner un alto al asunto, y lo dejarían a la suerte, lanzarían a Suikotsu y si cuando cayera despertaba como el doctor buscarían otro lugar donde cruzar, y si despertaba como Suikotsu malo entonces atravesarían el puente. Claro que Suikotsu no estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué no lanzan una maldita moneda en vez de a mi? No jueguen conmigo estúpidos.

Y otra ves empezaron a discutir, que si era mas divertido lanzar a Suikotsu o mas practico lanzar una moneda y nuevamente lo dejaron al azar, y esta ves lanzando una moneda. Cara lanzaban a Suikotsu, Cruz lanzaban la moneda. La moneda fue lanzada, dio vueltas en el aire y al caer rodó, rodó y cayó en el risco.

- No, el dinero! – exclamó Bankotsu.

- Digamos que cayó cara y ya – dijo Jakotsu – ahora que Kyokotsu lance a Suikotsu.

- No, les doy otra moneda y ya reemplazan la que se cayó – dijo Suikotsu intentando defenderse.

- Estas loco – dijo Bankotsu – y arriesgarnos a que se caiga otra vez, no, Kyokotsu lanza a Suikotsu de una vez.

Antes de alguien pudiera decir algo lanzaron a Suikotsu y voló alto por segunda vez.

- Miren – dijo Jakotsu.

- Si, como vuela – dijo Bankotsu.

- No, eso no, allá a lo lejos hay otro puente, y se ve mas nuevo.

Así era, un puente colgaba a unos metros de donde estaban y fueron hacia allá olvidando a Suikotsu otra ves, llegaron al puente, cruzaron con la mayor seguridad del mundo. Llegaron al otro lado y hablaron de su buena suerte al haber encontrado el puente. Unos segundos después un grito rompió en silencio y Suikotsu cayó justo en medio del puente viejo.

- Suikotsu ¿estas bien? - Preguntó Jakotsu – ya no te preocupes, encontramos un puente mejor. ¿pero que haces allí? Ese puente esta muy peligroso.

- Maldita sea, ayúdenme – dijo Suikotsu, que por cierto no había cambiado de personalidad- hagan algo, ustedes me metieron en esto.

La única ayuda que consiguió Suikotsu fue un consejo, que se moviera lentamente hacia el lado donde estaban ellos, y lentamente se movió, un movimiento lento a otro. Pero llegando a unos metros de la orilla una de sus garras cortó una cuerda y el puente se desprendió de un lado, quedando de lado. Suikotsu se agarro de las cuerdas que quedaban. El único que se apiado de él fue Kyokotsu que lo levantó con su enorme brazo y lo puso a salvo en la orilla. Entonces el recién rescatado comenzó a maldecir a todos por no haberlo ayudado siendo su culpa el que estuviera en esa situación.

- Ya deja el pasado en el pasado, mira ya vamos a llegar – dijo Bankotsu – estaremos en un bueno lugar para dormir hoy en la noche.

- Que bueno – dijo Jakotsu – ya me había artado de la comida que hace Renkotsu.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin acontecimiento alguno, solo mataron un pequeño ejercito que pasaba, robaron en una tienda, se le rompió una pierna a Kyokotsu por andar corriendo tras unas ardillas y tuvieron que cargarlo entre todos, mas bien arrastrarlo. Estuvieron a punto de dejarlo allí a que muriera, pero Kyokotsu al ver la situación se acomodó la pierna con un desagradable crujido y arrancó dos árboles medianos que le sirvieron de muletas y así en poco tiempo ya caída la tarde llegaron a la ciudad.

El castillo Takanaya se veía en medio de la ciudad, era enorme y majestuoso. Entraron, la gente solo veía al enorme ser usando árboles de muletas, a los demás no les prestaban atención. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo, y los guardias preguntaron cual era su asunto y el lider de los cinco tomó la palabra.

- Nos ha mandado... un momento – Bankotsu llamó a sus camaradas a que se acercaran y les dijo en voz baja - ¿Saben cual es el nombre del tipo que nos mando? O ¿cuál es el nombre de la princesa?

Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza, pero Renkotsu se quedó pensando un poco, y resolvió con que creía que por donde habían estado, lo mas seguro es que el nombre del terrateniente era Sena Motoyi. Los cinco se levantaron y Bankotsu prosiguió.

- Nos ha mandado el terrateniente Sena Motoyi por su hija para llevarla viva o muerta de regreso.

- Eso es imposible – dijo el guardia – los guardaespaldas que venían por la princesa vinieron hace dos días y se fueron.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Jakotsu de repente – llevamos cerca de un mes viajado para que nos digan eso, los voy a matar a todos – y tomó el mango de su espada, pero Bankotsu lo detuvo.

- Quiero mas detalles, como eran esos tipos y que les dijeron, y por cierto nos quedaremos esa noche aquí y mas vale que nos den de comer bien.

Y dicho esto Bankotsu entro en el castillo seguido de sus compañeros, se establecieron en la sala y el encargado del castillo fue llamado para recibir a las inesperadas visitas.

La situación era esta hacia dos días un grupo de seis muchacho llegaron a la ciudad alegando que por ordenes de Sena debían de llevara a la princesa de vuelta con su padre y que además les habían dicho que les pagarían el resto del dinero aquí, lo que le pareció extraño al dueño de ese lugar pues normalmente esas misiones se terminan de pagar en cuento terminan y entregan. Pero el líder de los otros era hábil en las palabras y los convenció de que así era. Así que por lo que ahora sabían la princesa estaba secuestrada por unos bandidos.

- Mandaremos un mensaje a la casa del Sena-sama para avisarle el terrible acontecimiento – dijo el dueño del lugar.

- Háganlo, pero que quede claro que no pensamos rescatar a nadie – dijo Bankotsu.

Esa noche comieron y durmieron en el castillo, y solo podían esperar la contestación de la carta.


	7. El mensaje

NA: Estoy segura que tarde tanto en continuar que ya nadie me va a pelar, espero que si, pero de todas formas hay que acabar con este.

CAPITULO 7

Los días pasaban unos por uno, lento, Kykotsu se recuperaba de su pierna y los demás se dedicaban a la holgazanería y a los pecados de la vida, mientras Renkotsu escribía en su diario como una niñita adolescente que no tiene con quien hablar.

_Primer día de espera: _

Llovió intensamente Kyokotsu tuvo dolor de hueso y destruyó el establo donde estaba matando a dos caballos y unas cuantas gallinas, por lo que fue pasado a una choza cerca de un estanque donde nadie podría oír sus gritos de dolor.

_Segundo día de espera:_

El clima era bueno. Jakotsu descubrió que la enfermera que lo había atendido en el pueblo anterior estaba en el castillo pues era sobrina de terrateniente y desde ahora parace que va tener que esconderse de ella todo lo que estemos aquí esperando.

_Tercer día de espera:_

Hubo un ataque en el castillo, pero no ayudamos, pues no eran nuestros asuntos, obvio ganaron los de aquí en el castillo, pero murió la mitad del ejercito. Los van a cremar a todo mañana porque ahora están celebrando la victoria.

_Cuarto día de espera:_

Volvió a llover, pero no tan fuerte esta vez, con la lluvia nos acordamos de Kyokotsu, lo habíamos olvidado y llevaba tres días sin comer, así que fuimos a verlo y le llevamos una piernita de pollo para ver si con eso ya se calmaba.

Ahora volvamos al presente.

Al quinto día de la espera de la carta el cielo se oscureció al parecer a causa de un montón de aves que venían a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, todos salieron al patio principal a ver este acontecimiento, o se asomaban por la ventana.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntaron nuestros protagonistas.

Y la respuesta la tuvieron en seguida, al parecer las aves estaban amarradas unas con otras con una cuerda y todas las cuerdas se unían para sujetar algo, algo que las aves cargaban.

- Bien – oyeron decir al terrateniente - por fin a llegado nuestro mensajero.

Bankotsu mandó traer a su compañero de la cabaña.

Las aves se acercaban mas y al llegar al castillo dejaron caer a un sujeto pequeño y flacucho que corrió ante el terrateniente y te tendió una carta.

- Creí que los mensajeros usaban caballos – dijo Bankotsu y todos asintieron.

El terrateniente abrió la carta y la leyó sin mostrar expresión alguna, así que no podían hacer conjeturas de que estaba pasando. Finalmente el señor terminó de leer la carta, la arrugo y se la comió.

- ¿Qué hace? – le dijo Bankotsu.

- Si, le va a hacer daño – dijo Jakotsu.

- Mas vale que nos diga que decía la carta.

- Bueno, - comenzó a decir el señor- al parecer la situación es bastante complicada, verán, la seguridad de la princesa es de suma importancia para el señor Motoyi por lo que es primordial que presten suma atención a lo que voy a decir a continuación; el señor esta ajeno a la situación y por lo tanto las medidas que hay que tomar son de origen ilusorio.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con rostros sombrios y asintiendo

- Oye, yo no entendí – dijo Kyokotsu.

- En resumen, el señor Motoyi no entendió un comino de lo que esta pasando y no tiene ni la mas jodida idea de que hacer. – Dijo Renkostu

- Ahhhh! – exclamaron todos al salir de su duda.

- Entonces que la moneda decida– dijo Bankotsu, seguido saco una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire.

Cayó cruz.

- Oh! Que quiere decir que haremos, hermano – dijo Renkotsu

- Ah, no lo sé, no le puse las decisiones a las caras de la moneda, pero va otra vez, si sale cara que se joda la princesa y si sale cruz nos jodemos nosotros y vamos por ella.

- Me parece buena idea – Dijo Jakotsu.

Se lanzó la moneda y cayó... lo que cayo fue cara nada mas y nada menos..

- Ah! Pobre princesa, ya se jodió – dijo Jakotsu..

- Bueno, eso es todo, ya hay que irnos a... pues a donde sea menos a buscar a la susodicha.

El terrateniente del lugar les suplicó que lo volvieran a pensar, que el les pagaría mas si iban a buscar a la princesa pues no quería quedar mal con el otro terrateniente. Y se los pidió entre tantas lagrimas, suplicas y humillaciones que tuvieron que aceptar para ya no sentir nauseas y lastima.

Se prepararon para partir por la mañana, a donde podrían haber ido aquellos sujetos, les llevaban seis días de ventaja eso era muy considerable. Como no tenían un plan y sabrá Dios a donde iban aquellos sujetos así que el plan inicial era preguntar a la gente.

Partieron muy temprano, antes de que saliera el sol y los del castillo cuando se despertaron para darles unas ultimas instrucciones vieron que ya no estaban.

X x x x x x

Así empezó el viaje no había nadie a la vista para preguntar y de repente a lo lejos vieron a un campesino y rápido fueron hacia él.

- Disculpe, no ha visto a una banda de tipos de apariencia bandolera con alguien que iba contra su voluntad.

Pero el campesino en ves de contestar, salió corriendo y se perdió en el horizonte.

- Creo que ese fue un no.


	8. Bandidos

NA: lamento la supertardanza, bueno, no importa, si hay alguien allí, le mando mis saludos.

CAPITULO 8

BANDIDOS

- Bueno – dijo Renkotsu – Hasta ahora hemos encontrado a 15 personas, Kyokotsu se comió a cuatro, cinco salieron corriendo y las seis últimas nos dieron la poca información que tenemos, Vieron una banda dirigiéndose hacia el norte y llevaban a una persona amarrada de brazos y con una capucha y se portaban de forma misteriosa, así que lo mejor seria seguirlas.

- ¿Qué dices, hermano? – Preguntó Jakotsu – no te estaba prestando atención.

Bueno, y para no hacer el cuento mas largo nuestros "no amigos" fueron tras aquella banda, todo al norte, al norte, al norte, pero no tanto. Finalmente llegaron a las faldas de un cerro, pero no se detuvieron allí, lo subieron y al llegar a la cima…

- Todos agáchense – ordenó Bankotsu, y todos lo hicieron inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jakotsu

- No pasa nada, solo quería ver si estaban atentos.

Entonces los demás al ver que solo se estaba burlando de ellos se levantaron.

- No, agáchense – volvió a decir Bankotsu – era en serio, miren allá abajo.

Justo abajo del cerro había un campamento de bandidos, con las características descritas por… por quien quiera que se las haya descrito. Pero para asegurarse de que en realidad fueran los que estaban buscando, decidieron observar… durante cinco segundos antes de abalanzarse contra ellos gritando y agitando sus armas en el aire.

La pelea fue intensa, pues aquellos bandidos estaban bastante bien entrenados, pero aún así la mitad de la banda ya había sido vencida.

- Con eso es suficiente – dijo Bankotsu – No maten a los demás, vamos a interrogarlos.

- No, hay que matarlos – dijo Suikotsu que no se resistía a seguir pelando.

- No, dije que no – respondió con firmeza su hermano mayor.

Y así fue como el resto de la banda fue atada de espadas unos contra otros formando un círculo. El interrogatorio comenzó.

- ¡Dime donde está la princesa! – gritó Bankotsu a uno de los bandidos.

Pero el sujeto solo soltó un sonido lastimero y suplicó piedad, y en respuesta obtuvo una patada en el estomago.

- Vas a decirnos todo lo que sabes, sin omitir ningún detalle – le dijo Renkotsu

- No se de que hablan – dijo en bandido temblando de miedo – por favor, por favor.

- Por favor ¿Qué? – dijo Bankotsu y le dio otra patada.

- No, no – siguió gimiendo el bandido – no sé nada, lo juro.

- Vamos, solo di lo que sabes – intervino Jakotsu – y todo se acabara, es simple.

El bandido solo gimió, gimió y suplicó, pero no decía nada por mas que lo pateaban.

- ¡¡¡Ya estuvo!!! ¡¡¡Este Ca"$& no va decir nada, o dices algo o te juro que te arranco la cara!!! – gritó Suikotsu violentamente mientras ponía sus garras en el cuello del bandido.

- ¡Ah! ¡No, esta bien, está bien! – dijo el pobre hombre lleno de desesperación – el tesoro esta enterrado en la isla Buñuelo cuarenta pasos al norte, robamos nuestras armas a unos cadáveres que estaba en el camino, unos era como una maquina, el otro tenia bolsas con veneno y el otro… no recuerdo, pero es todo lo que sé, lo juro.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Suikotsu – Eso no es lo que esperábamos escuchar.

- Te equivocas, cualquier información es buena – dijo Renkotsu - deja saco mi libreta para anotar lo que nos dijo.

- La pregunta fue, ¿Dónde estaba la princesa que secuestraron? – dijo Bankotsu.

- No sabemos – respondió otro de los bandidos.

-¡Mienten! – Gritó Suikotsu - ¡Todos mienten! ¡Todos!

- Cállate – le dijo Jakotsu y luego lo golpeo con el mango de su arma, y Suikotsu quedó tirado en el suelo.

- Entonces ustedes no saben donde está, eh, no fueron ustedes los secuestradores.

- No, si fuimos nosotros – dijo un segundo bandido.- pero hicimos dos grupos, uno para despistar, (nosotros) y el otro que tiene a la hija del terrateniente. Pero nunca les diremos a donde fueron.

Claro que fue una mala idea haber dicho eso, dado que tuvieron que sacarles la información a la fuerza y no fue nada agradable, de hecho fue tan horrible que hasta los shinintai (ya no son shichi, porque ya no son 7) tuvieron pesadillas sobre lo que paso. Pero el hecho es que el resto de lo bandidos estaba no muy lejos escondidos en una cueva, así que dejaron al resto de los bandidos atados e casi inconcientes.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? – dijo Suikotsu – que en ese momento tenia la personalidad del doctor y se puso a llorar.

- No inventes, hermano – dijo Jakotsu – si tú empezaste con eso de torturarlos.

- ¿Yo? Imposible, yo nunca podría, yo…

- ¡Que tu empezaste!

Pero Bankotsu los detuvo antes de que se agarraran de las greñas, literalmente, como dos viejas verduleras, pero Suikotsu siguió lamentándose hasta que se le olvido porque lo hacia, Renkotsu se lo recordó y continuó su lamento, que hizo reír al resto del grupo y Suikotsu se lamentó mas fuerte y todos rieron mas fuerte, y cuando ya no aguantaban y les dolía el estomago vieron la cueva de la que habían hablado, y se callaron inmediatamente, menos Suikotsu que… así es había empezado a reír con los demás y recibió un codazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

- Guarden silencio – ordenó el ojinegro o como jodido que dicen en otros fics cuando el personaje tiene unos corrientes ojos negros. Pero como aquí todos tienen así lo ojos… Bankotsu lo ordenó – Ire yo primero a ver y a la señal entran.

Bankotsu se adentro sigilosamente a la cueva y vio a seis personas alrededor de una fogata y pegada a una de las paredes de la cueva estaba una chica amarrada de pies i manos y con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, y fue cuando Bankotsu dio la señal imitando a una urraca, pero como no había especificado cual era la señal, los otros de afuera no entraron a la cueva, pero nos bandidos de adentro se levantaron enseguida y buscaron de donde provenía aquel sonido, y vieron al muchacho de trenza que los observaba. Una bola de sujetos cayó sobre Bankotsu tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo de sacar su alabarda y quedó hasta abajo, y Bankotsu al verse en aprietos hizo como urraca una vez más, pero una vez mas su señal no fue entendida.

- Ya cállate – le dijo el líder de los bandidos, y lo pateó dejándolo inconciente.

Más tarde Bankotsu despertó, estaba atado igual que la prisionera, solo que sin la capucha, y amordazado para que no diera su señal de urraca. Miró a su alrededor al parecer ya era tarde, dentro de la cueva seguía la fogata encendida, Bankotsu pensó que como podía ser posible que él, el mejor guerrero de todos acabara de ésta forma, ¿que dirían sus hermanos si lo vieran así? Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que, los que estaban alrededor de la fogata eran sus compañeros, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu y Kyokotsu dormidos sin que nada les preocupase, Bankotsu intentó gritar, moverse, pero fue inútil, no puedo hacer nada, solo gastó energías y se quedó dormido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NA: Ah, esta interesante ¿No creen?


	9. la princesa

Capitulo 9

NA: Hijoles, perdon por tardar tanto, es que como la vida da vueltas, y ya casi tenia este capitulo pero olvidaba publicarlo, siempre lo dejaba para despues.

Gracias a Mishima Arashi que me recordó que lo hiciera aquí esta, y te lo dedico a ti por animarme a seguir.

Y un saludo a los hermanos Youki-Neko-Gami y Youki sino Hisoka, que espero que sigan por alli y espero que me tengan paciencia, pero es que prefiero tardar que escribir cualquier cosa, ¿No lo creen?, Bueno, si tardar pero no tanto, jajajajaja

Pero como ya son vacaciones a lo mejor y le adelanto unos 4 capitulos por lo menos y los haré mas largo, bueno como sea, ya empiecen a leer.

Capitulo 9

La princesa

Fue un hermoso amanecer del día siguiente, el sol salía por el horizonte e iluminaba la cara amordazada de Bankotsu y lo hizo despertarse, pero en ves de ver a los bandidos vio como sus compañeros disfrutaban de un rico desayuno al rededor de una fogata. Iracundo empezó a moverse y lanzar gritos opacados por la mordaza.

- Ah – dijo Jakotsu – permíteme – y luego lo desato.

En cuanto estuvo desatado de abalanzó a golpear a sus compañeros y exigió una "jodida explicación, con un carajo". Pues bien la cosa era que el día anterior, despues de que Bankotsu entrara a la cueva primero se quedaron sentados en un lugar cercano pero escondido a esperar la señal, pero como tardaba mucho decidieron tomarse una siesta, al poco tiempo los despertó el sonido de una urraca, pero creyeron que era uno de los tantos sonidos de la montaña, hasta que al fin después de mucho dudar entraron a la cueva. Allí vieron a los bandidos celebrando, y se irritaron porque no los invitaban a pasar a su fiesta, así que acabaron con todos, luego ellos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y comieron lo que quedaba del festín, al terminar se quedaron dormidos, es decir, no habían visto a Bankotsu ni a la princesa, hasta que Bankotsu empezó a hacer los ruidos ahogados por la mordaza de hace un momento.

- Y esa es la historia – dijo Renkotsu.

- Divertida, ¿no? – comentó Jakotsu

- Es lo mas divertido que he escuchado – dijo Bankotsu finalmente – permítanme demostrar que tan divertido me pareció.

Entonces el muchacho tomó la cabeza de Renkotsu y la metió en una cubeta con agua que había cerca para apagar la fogata hasta que su compañero empezó a moverse con desesperación, luego lo dejó salir y comenzó a reír.

- Así de gracioso me pareció.

Los otros tres se abrazaron y se arrinconaron como un trío de perros temerosos de que les lancen piedras, pero Bankotsu ya había calmado su ira y se había sentado a comer. Pasó un tiempo antes de que los otros tomaran confianza y se sentaran junto a él, pero al final todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Es cierto – dijo Suikotsu - ¿Qué hay de la perra esa?

- Yo estoy bien, gracias – respondió Jakotsu.

- Hablo de la hija del terrateniente.

Todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba, seguía atada y con la capucha. No hacía ningún movimiento.

- ¿Estará muerta? – preguntó Jakotsu.

- Hay que verificar su estado – dijo Suikotsu quien se acercó a la prisionera y la sacudió levemente de los hombros, pero no se movió. Así que la movió más fuerte, pero nada.- parece que si esta muerta.

- A ver – dijo Jakotsu y le aventó una piedra.

Un sobresalto les dio a todos cuando en un movimiento brusco la princesa se movió, intentando pararse, pero las ataduras no la dejaban. Bankotsu se acercó a ella y la desató e inmediatamente ésta se abalanzó a los brazos de su salvador. Entonces Jakotsu la jaló de la capucha, quitándosela y, tirándola al suelo. La princesa cayó de bruces, con la cara viendo al piso y su largo cabello le cubría rostro.

- No lo toques, perra

- No la trates así – le dijo Bankotsu sintiéndose débil por el hermoso cuerpo de la muchacha – deja que te ayude – y le tendió la mano.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo la muchacha de pronto y le tomo la mano.

- ¡No hay problemas, tu eres… ¡huigg! ¿Qué es esto?

Al levantarse se le vio en rostro, tenía cara alargada, poca frente, los ojos grandes y saltones, parpados caídos, nariz notablemente aguileña y labios grandes y carnosos.

La primera reacción de Bankotsu fue aventarla al piso.

- ¡Ponle la capucha, pónsela! – le ordenó a Renkotsu

Pero era tarde, Renkotsu no ponía atención porque estaba embelesado viendo aquella doncella que acababan de rescatar, era como si el tiempo se alentara, escuchaba las órdenes de su líder lejanas y graves, como una grabadora a la que se le acaba la batería. Pero un dolor agudo lo trajo a la realidad, Suikotsu le había dado una patada en los bajos, que hizo reír a Bankotsu.

Ya poniéndose serios, Bankotsu le puso la capucha a la muchacha y se la amarro en la parte del cuello, pero ésta se empezó a revolcar por la falta de aire, así que le hicieron agujeros para los ojos y la boca.

Claro que esto hizo sentir mal a la pobre mujer que se puso a llorar en un rincón. Renkotsu quiso acercarse para consolarla pero ella rechazo su ayuda, y Renkotsu terminó llorando en otro rincón.

Su búsqueda había terminado así que se hizo una junta alrededor de la fogata ya apagada.

- No sé para que nos reunimos – dijo el muchacho de cabello negro peinado parecido a un moño, cara pintada con rectángulos delgados debajo de los ojos, labios rojo, tez blanca, kimono lila con hojas verdes, espada de serpiente, huaraches (o como se llamen) de 1.62 de alto x 1m de ancho, de peso de 70kg. – ya rescatamos a la perra ésta, solo regresémosla y ya.

- Es que he olvidado donde estaba la casa del terrateniente – dijo Bankotsu.

- De eso no hay problema, yo tengo un mapa – intervino Renkotsu buscando en su bolsa y siguió revolviendo sus cosas, luego comenzó a sacar lo que había dentro pues no encontraba lo que buscaba, sacó unas sandalias, unas muñequeras, un espejo, un listón, palillos para el cabello, lápiz labial, maquillaje – Ah este es el bolso de Jakostu – dijo finalmente y se lo arrojó en la cara a su propietario. Luego tomo el suyo y busco nuevamente, pero no halló nada.

- ¿No hay mapa? ¿Cómo vamos a regresar? – dijo Suikotsu – son unos malditos irresponsables, yo deberia estar a cargo de todo.

- ¿Eso crees? – lo interrumpió Bankotsu – Entonces tú te vas a hacer cargo de llevarte a la asquerosa princesa, y no te atrevas a quitarle la capucha o vomitare en tus pertenencias.

- Yo la quiero llevar – se ofreció rápidamente Renkotsu.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó su líder

- Por que… por que… yo soy el que merece ese castigo por perder el mapa.

- ¿Así que quieres ser castigado?

- No… no, solo decía – y Renkotsu dejó de discutir, se dio la vuelta y una lágrima escurrió por su rostro.

- bueno – dijo finalmente Bankostu – ya hay que largarnos de aquí que empieza a apestar.

Y así fue como empacaron sus cosas y salieron de la cueva, ¿hacia donde ir ahora?, tal ves si seguían sus pasos atrás sabrían a donde ir, así que primero entraron a la cueva otra vez, ataron a la princesa, comieron, Bankotsu ahogo a Renkotsu en la cubeta, amarraron a Bankotsu, despues Suikotsu se dio cuenta que no había que ir tan atrás y tan literalmente.

- Tal ves la princesa sepa como regresar a su casa – sugirió Suikotsu – hay que quitarle la capucha para que vea y …

- ¡No! ¡Nunca! – lo interrumpió Bankotsu - ¡Como te atreves a sugerir semejante cosa! – e inmediatamente lo abofeteó y Suikotsu salió chillando de la cueva. – y estoy harto de esta maldita cueva, hay que salir ya, es mas vamos a destruirla, Renkotsu hazla explotar.

Renkotsu hizo explotar la cueva y muchos animales perdieron su hogar y la erosión causada por la desaparición de ésta provocó que hubiera sequía y varias personas de pueblos cercanos murieron de deshidratación, claro que todo eso fue a largo plazo pero como nadie le importan las consecuencias a largo plazo continuemos con nuestra historia pero el próximo capitulo.


	10. Yomiro y Tetoko

CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

SOPA DE PIEDRAS

Despues de la gran explosión, los cinco miembros del grupo decidieron ir al sur, pues la ultima indicación que recibieron era que debían ir al norte, seria un viaje largo de regreso, y ya no tenían nada de provisiones, y no sabían si habría un pueblo cerca para robarle, pero gracias a su buena suerte vieron como un carruaje se acercaba rápidamente.

- Es nuestra oportunidad – dijo Suikotsu – ustedes lo detienen y yo los destripo y nos quedamos con todas sus cosas.

- No – le respondió su líder – tú tienes que cuidar a la mujer, Jakotsu los destripa.

- Pero no me gusta mucho eso de las tripas – comentó Jakotsu – ensucia mucho y luego hay que quitarnos la ropa para lavarla y andamos todo un día sin nada… oh… mejor si los destripo.

Su plan se puso en acción, Jakotsu y Bankotsu se adelantaron para esperar el carruaje. Renkotsu no fue porque quería quedarse cerca de su doncella así que fingió un calambre. Suikotsu y Renkotsu se quedaron observando a sus otros dos hermanoides a lo lejos, y cuando al fin empezó la acción escucharon gritos, espadazos, madera que se rompía y al final silencio. Momentos mas tarde vieron que los dos hermanos regresaban con una bolsa de cosas.

Llegaron con los demás y vaciaron la bolsa a sus pies, y lo que había eran piedras y pedazos de madera.

- ¿Que es eso? – preguntó Renkotsu.

- Piedras y palos – respondió Bankotsu.

- Si, es lo que veo.

- Bien, porque quiero que lo metas todo en el saco otra vez y lo cargues, como castigo por perder el mapa.

Renkotsu se quedó viendo a su líder un poco confundido, esperando a que dijera que era una broma, pero parecía que iba en serio.

- Pero… - empezó a hablar la princesa y todos la voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo – am… ¿Que consiguieron realmente de su asalto?

- ¿Que quieres decir? – le preguntó Bankotsu.

- Pues que el objetivo del asalto era conseguir provisiones o algo útil ¿no?

- Conseguimos un saco, que era lo que necesitaba para el castigo de Renkotsu, ¿O que ahora tu decides los objetivos de lo que hacemos?

- No…no. – dijo la muchacha y agacho la cabeza.

- Por cierto – dijo Bankotsu sacando otro saco – aquí esta el dinero y las pocas provisiones que traía el carruaje.

Se reunieron a revisar el botín, había monedas, algunas joyas que Jakotsu se puso, tres botellas de licor, naranjas y una caja con una extraña comida compuesta de dos panes que en medio tenían carne, lechuga, queso, y condimentos muy fuertes como la mostaza. Suikotsu tomó la extraña comida y le dio una mordida. Jakotsu le pidió una probada, pero Suikotsu estaba maravillado con aquella comida y no pensaba darle a nadie, así que le gruñó a sus compañeros y se lo comió el solo. Por lo que los demás se hicieron una rica sopa de piedras, que la princesa tuvo dificultd en comer por la capucha y los dimitiros agujeros que tenia para la boca.

Y mientras comían su rica sopa.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Jakotsu a la hija de aquel terrateniente.

- Tetoko – respondió la princesa.

- No, a mi no me toques, a Renkotsu si.

- No, me llamo Tetoko.

- Ah, yo soy Jakotsu, mucho gusto Tetoko.

-¿Qué? ¿Que la tocas con mucho gusto? – preguntó Renkotsu que no había escuchado bien la conversación porque había estado viendo una nube en forma de borrego.

- ¿Qué? No, que asco – se defendió Jakotsu.

- Tetoko es un hermoso nombre – intervino Suikotsu que había cambiado repentinamente de personalidad. – yo tenía una hija que se llamaba así.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Jakotsu - ¿Cómo vas a tener una hija? ¿Con quien?

- ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi, nada! – gritó Suikotsu ofendido

- Entonces cuéntanos.

- Cuando era joven…

- Pero si todavía eres joven – intervino Tetoko.

- ¿Quieres escuchar la historia o no? – le dijo Suikotsu.

Todos guardaron silencio, porque esta historia no se la podían perder, pues ni ellos sabían toda su historia, así que Suikotsu prosiguió.

- Cuando era joven, estaba comprometido con una joven doncella, la cual no recuerdo su nombre.

- ¿Por qué estabas comprometido?, ¿Te comprometieron tus padres? Porque tú nos dijiste que nunca los conociste porque murieron.- preguntó la chismosa de Jakotsu.

- Porque perdí una apuesta, ¿De acuerdo? Y si ya no hay mas preguntas continuare con mi historia. Perdí aquella apuesta y me tenía que casar con la loca del pueblo.

- Ah! Por eso es que tú estas loco también – dijo Bankotsu - continua.

- Y me fui a vivir con ella, y debo decir que tenía una casa bastante grande, pero apestaba porque tenia un montón de aves, le encantaban los pájaros y tenia montones, era la loca de lo pájaros, cada ves que teníamos una pelea me encerraba en una jaula de pájaro, allí fue cuando empecé a perder la cordura, me hablaba a mi mismo, y soñaba con matarla y descuartizarla, pero me contenía y cuando nos reconciliábamos duraba toda la noche… si saben a lo que me refiero.

- Y de allí salió tu hija – concluyó Renkotsu.

- ¿Qué hija? – Preguntó Suikotsu – A ustedes que les importa.

Al parecer Suikotsu había vuelto a ser el loco malvado de siempre, y ya no pudieron saber el resto de la historia, Bakotsu quiso golpearlo pero Renkotsu le sugirió que no porque ya había sufrido muchos golpes y contusiones, pero en unos días estaría listo para que se le diera una paliza.

Siguieron con su rica comida de piedras, y Jakotsu pidió a Tetoko que contara como había sido que la habían secuestrado. Pero ésta mejor evadió el tema cambiándolo por lo rica que estaba su sopa. Renkotsu le dio que si era difícil para ella explicarlo que no tenía porque decirlo.

Cuando acabaron su sopa decidieron comer las naranjas, y las repartieron, pero la princesa estaba distraída mirando la nube de borrego, Renkotsu la tomo del hombro y le dijo:

- Tetoko tus naranjas – dijo Renkotsu.

La princesa volteó sorprendida y le dio una cachetada.

- ¿Que dije?

Después de aquel malentendido, decidieron quedarse allí a pasar la noche, pues ya oscurecía, y encendieron una fogata, se acostaron y al ver las estrellas Renkotsu supo a donde ir.

- Muy cerca de aquí vive un conocido mío – comentó – se llama Yomiro Tumoto, porque no vamos con él y pasamos allá la noche.

Y como era una buena idea la aceptaron y despues de apagar la fogata se marcharon, y a la vuelta de un cerro estaba una casa. Renkotsu se adelanto y llamó a la puerta. Momentos mas tarde un joven abrió la puesta.

- A un lado – dijo Bankostu empujando a Yomiro y entrando, por lo que los demás hicieron lo mismo, y Renkotsu tuvo que disculparse.

- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos – dijo Yomiro – y cuando vienes traes a la caballería completa, ¿Algún día vendrás solo para saludar? Y…

- ¿Dónde vamos a dormir, aquí en la sala? – interrumpió Bankotsu.

- Eh… si – respondió Yomiro – pueden quedarse en la sala y… - se detuvo un momento para ver a Tetoko y analizar se era hombre o mujer, pero por el cuerpo que tenía era obvio que era mujer – y… tu puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados.

- Oye, yo quiero usar esa habitación, ¿Por qué no me la ofreces a mí? – preguntó Bankotsu.

- ¿Quieres dormir con ella? – preguntó Yomiro.

A Bankotsu lo recorrió un escalofrío de tan solo pensarlo y mejor lo dejo por la paz. Yomiro pidió a la princesa que se quitara la capucha, y Bankotsu decidió que si ella se la quitaba él se la ponía.

Al quitársela Yomiro tuvo un extraño sentimiento, no supo si eran náuseas y asquerosa repulsión o amor, solo supo que tuvo pesadilla con ella toda la noche… quiero decir, sueños con ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NA: Bueno aquí hay otro capitulo, pienso que le falto un poco de inspiración, pero espero que al menos los haya entretenido un rato.


End file.
